


From up on high

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto gets a chance to enjoy the view from way up on high.





	From up on high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto looked down from where he was, and found the view to be nothing short of spectacular. Everywhere he looked there were lush green hills, dipping down into deep valleys far below them. Tiny little trees dotted vast areas in shades of sage and deepest green, and other areas had tiny pools of water that reflected back the sky above them. Every so often was the outline of a farmhouse, old rusted machinery and detritus surrounding the slate covered roof. Elsewhere dozens and dozens of little black and white dots, sheep, grazing on the fertile lands that surrounded them. They were the lucky ones he decided. They got to spend every day out here enjoying the cool fresh air and the tranquil scenery. He wished he could stay up here forever, just floating about over them all, but somewhere in the far off distance he could hear voices, interrupting his utopian world.

'How's our patient doing? Did you give him that morphine shot?' Owen asked.

'Yup, he's high as a kite. Probably drift off completely soon.' Jack confirmed.

'A cloud, not a kite,' Ianto felt like correcting them, but he was so happy right now he decided it hardly mattered.


End file.
